emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6027 (16th September 2011)
Plot Bob tells Jimmy that he knows where Kelly is and Jimmy gives him money to start paying maintenance for Elliot. Soon afterwards, Jimmy goes to the office to ask Nicola where the electrician is, as he asked for her help yesterday when the haulage firm was plunged into darkness. He is frustrated that Nicola hasn't sorted out an electrician, so takes matters into his own hands by calling Declan abroad, who sends another electrician. Edna worries that Jimmy has gone behind Nicola's back, and she's right to be concerned as Nicola is fuming when both electricians turn up and she finds out what he's done. Nicola and Jimmy argue over Kelly and Elliot, and any chance of reconciliation is dashed when Nicola strongly states that the divorce is back on. Meanwhile, Zak is hopeful about his ideas for helping Aaron but Chas continues to worry. Aaron feels that he's not wanted at the Bartons' when he heads there for work but they tell him they're concerned about him working too hard after his collapse. He realises Chas has phoned ahead to explain what happened. Later, Aaron is riled when he sees the punch bag has been taken away and Zak explains that he's moved it to the Homestead. Despite Aaron acting fine about their interference, Chas knows he's unhappy about it. Elsewhere, Alicia feels wretched when she tries to apologise to Andy about what happened with Carl and he casually says that it's nothing to do with him; Gennie ponders the idea that Nicky might fancy her when he calls her cute; while Val wants everyone to be on their best behaviour when the Elite B&B forms arrive. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Alicia Gallagher - Natalie Anderson *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *John Barton - James Thornton *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant Guest cast *Electrician 1 - Archie Kelly *Electrician 2 - Tim Paley *Nicky Pritchard - Matt Milburn Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *David's - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar and beer garden *Mill Cottage - Dining room *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Home Farm - Office *The Grange B&B - Front garden, guest lounge, dining area and kitchen *Hotten Road *Main Street *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Dingle Automotives - Forecourt and garage *Café Main Street - Interior Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,480,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2011 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes